My Tragic Fairytale
by iamchouchin
Summary: I had always dreamt to be like Cinderella who, in a snap of a finger, met her prince, or like Jasmine who saw the beauty of love through Aladdin. I became hopeful...too hopeful for my own good. Oneshot. No twincest


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

_I never knew this would happen..._

_I never saw it coming..._

_I regret...everything._

_I'm sorry._

Love is a curse casted on those people who wished for it but ended up hurting.

I had always dreamt of meeting my prince charming and living with him happily ever after, like what Mama would always tell me before I go to sleep.

His strong firm arms which would hold me forever.

His melodious voice which would lull me to a deep sleep.

His soft locks where I would run my fingers to every now and then.

His big bright eyes where I would willingly get lost to.

I had always dreamt to be like Cinderella who, in a snap of a finger, met her prince, or like Jasmine who saw the beauty of love through Aladdin. I became hopeful...too hopeful for my own good. I thought life is full magic and stuffs. I thought happy ever after does exist. But I learned my lesson...in the hard way. In any case, I still hoped Disney would cast his magic on me, though it was too hard to give away my trust...for now.

I was living my average life until you came. You're like a hurricane, coming to devastate my pace.

You claimed you've known me for a very long time now. You even said you can practically read me like an open book. If that was the case, did you know I've been in a multiple failed relationships? Could you read the sadness and bitterness enveloping my once fragile heart ever since I first decided to fall in love with a wrong guy...at the wrong time? I bet you didn't and couldn't. So please stop telling such lies. Stop pretending you know me well enough. Stop attempting to make me smile with that flirty yet goofy attitude of yours. And more importantly, stop telling me you love me.

I heard that a lot of times but their words held no meaning. Surely, yours too. So please stop...stop all these nonsense.

Remember when you first talked to me? You immediately asked for my number! Like I would give it to you. Heh, fat chance! But being the nice person I am, I decided to give you my number.

"7"

There. That's my number, my FAVORITE number. I hope you're satisfied. I kept chuckling inside my head until I saw your reaction.

You were smiling!

What the hell?! Did your mother drop you in a toilet or something?

Everytime I arrived at my workplace, the first thing or rather person my sight would catch was you're annoying smiling face. Even if I was late or early, you would always be at the entrance of the building seemingly waiting for me.

Why 'seemingly'?

Simple. Because I knew no one would willingly do that especially with the likes of me.

I was sure your 'deeds' had a catch. Everything had a catch, as always. Were you in a dare with one of our officemates? What was the prize? Was it money? How much was it? 1000 yen? 2000 yen? 10000 yen?

Did you know I hate you waiting for me every morning?

You're pissing me off.

You're making me anxious.

You're irritating me.

Yet, everytime you held the door for me, albeit that was the guard's job and you're just making his job easier, somehow my lips would have an urge to twitch slightly upwards. Though, I tried my best to hide it from you. You would just feel accomplished if I smile because of you and your 'deeds'.

I also noticed you kept blinking your one eye at me everytime I accidentally glanced at you. What's with your eye anyway? Did you have blepharospasm? You know, you should go visit your ophthalmologist soon.

Anyway, during lunch break you would always come running to my booth and breathlessly say,

"R-Rin *pant* *pant* *pant* have lunch *pant* with me. My treat"

After saying those words, you would grin at me like an idiot. No, not 'like an idiot', you were an idiot in the first place. Sorry to forgot about that. My bad. On the bright side, it's free food. So, like always, I would eat with you. Though, it slightly bothered me. Your eating habits, I mean. You didn't eat at all. If you did, you would just munch a fries or a banana and that's it. What's up with you? Were you on a diet? Or were you just making me feel guilty for ordering too much? Anyway, I didn't really care. You're the one who said you'd treat me in the first place.

Moving on, everytime our shift ended, you would always approach me and offered to accompany me all the way towards my apartment. But, of course, I would always refuse. I hope you would finally give up but no, you and your stubborn ass would 'secretly' follow me. Did you actually think you could fool me? And you even wore a cap to 'conceal' your blond locks. With your not-so-tall stature, blond hair, messy fringes and odd ponytail you could be easily distinguish especially when that person saw you everyday which was my case. Oh, I forgot to mention, the cap you're wearing had your name in big letters on it. Idiot.

Whenever I reached the small gate of my apartment, I would always order you to come out wherever you were failingly hiding and would ask for your reason. And you would always answer,

"I was just making sure you would go home safely. You know, I wouldn't want my precious princess to get hurt or be stolen from me. I'll die if that happens"

Ha! I would never fall for that trick again! You couldn't die from that! Stop being so cheesy, I didn't even like cheese.

Though, I couldn't deny the fact that I felt fluttery inside. Heh, I must be hungry.

You didn't even give me a rest during our Christmas vacation. I didn't even give you my number yet you flooded my inbox with your invitation messages. Let's get this straight. Were you a stalker or something? After an hour of you texting me nonstop, I would suddenly hear a banging noise outside my door and everytime I opened it, it was always you who were on the other side. And once you took a good look at me, you would suddenly cage me with your tender hug and say,

"I-I was so scared. I t-thought something happened to you. You didn't reply to my texts. Please don't do that again"

I would simply nod. And since you're hugging me, I would feel your heartbeat came back to normal once I you're satisfied with my response.

You're always exaggerating, you know that. Everytime I didn't reply to your texts especially on vacations, you would always come running here and bang on my door. I'm warning you, if you destroyed my door, you're going to buy me a grander one.

One day, I didn't saw you at the entrance when I went to work. Well, that was odd. Maybe your dare had finally come to an end. Oh well, I didn't really care. I was happy I finally got rid of you. But something at the back of my mind telling me I wasn't.

You were acting really weird that day. You kept on fidgeting on your seat and you're spacing out a lot. It was a good thing that the Regional Manager didn't notice it or else. Anyway, you didn't even ask me for lunch. I didn't pack my lunch because I was expecting you to treat me. Oh yeah, your dare was finally over. I guess we could move on to our separate ways?

When our shift finally ended, you suddenly ran up to me and got down on one knee.

W-wait?! What were you doing?! What was this all about?

You searched for something on your pocket and you when you finally got it, you presented it before me. It was a small red velvet box.

I think I knew where this would go.

Slowly, you flipped open the box revealing an expensive diamond engagement ring.

WAIT?! Seriously?

Was that why you would eat less during lunch break? To save up money to buy that thing. So, you're not in a diet?

With your alluring blue eyes, you looked up to me and asked,

"R-Rin, w-will you marry me?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't know how to respond. Why was this happening? This was all too sudden. I didn't even remember being her girlfriend in the first place.

The memories of all the heartaches I felt suddenly played in my mind. It hurts. It really did hurt. I-I didn't want those to happen again. I finally shielded my heart and I would not let that crumble. My heart had been tortured enough.

I looked at him with an emotionless expression and said,

"I cannot accept your proposal, Len. I'm sorry"

I finally said it. And at that time, I regret nothing. I knew this was the good thing to do for both of us. Yet, why did it hurt? Why did it hurt to say those things to you?

With your fringes concealing your eyes, you weakly stood up and gently grabbed my hand, placing the box on my palm.

"I-I a-already knew y-your answer i-in the first place. W-why did I even a-ask? Haha. S-silly me! B-but please, keep this, at least for me."

And with that, you broke into a mad run. But before you turned your back on me, your flowing tears didn't go unnoticed my by eyes.

I felt guilty. Really guilty. But please understand I was just protecting myself this time. I'm so sorry.

Almost two months had passed since that 'event' and the last time you reported to work. Honestly, I kinda missed you. You, waiting for me at the entrance. You, treating me during lunch. You, following or rather stalking me after work to my apartment. You, flooding my inbox with your nonsense messages. Okay, so I guess I really missed you...A LOT. Where were you Len Kagamine?

A month had passed and I barely got any news from you or about you. The manager said you filed an indefinite leave and that's it.

Was it because of that 'event'? Was I too harsh on you? Please, come back! I'm terribly sorry for what I did. I just realized I might have a thing for you. Did you know I couldn't sleep at night? Did you know I couldn't eat right? Did you know I keep thinking about you and your whereabouts? Did you know I'm longing for your texts? For your voice? For your smiles?

Please come back, Len.

I was walking towards my booth when I heard a bunch of girls gossiping. Heh, the usual. I paid them no heed until I heard a certain word or rather name being spoken of.

"...Len?"

Len? LEN?! Did they know where you are? Did they finally get news from you or about you? So being interested at their conversation, I unnoticeably eavesdropped.

"Yeah, my sister who's working at Tokyo Medical Center saw a confined patient with a name of Kagamine Len!"

"Eh? Maybe that's not him. Are you sure?

"I'm 100% sure! I mean, my sister knows Len. I always show a picture of him to her. You do know I have a crush for him, right?"

Len? Was this really true? Were you really at a hospital? Why? I wanted to escape this place to check if it was. I badly wanted to but I must wait until the end of my shift. I hoped it was not true, Len. Please be safe.

Finally, the end of my shift had come. I quickly got out of the building and found a cab. I was really anxious that I couldn't properly breathe. I kept on fidgeting on the backseat which didn't go unnoticed by the driver. He kept on giving me weird looks. Once I reached the hospital, I immediately ran towards the glass doors (which was automatic, by the way) and went inside. Frantically, I went to the medical receptionists and asked for your room.

"It's room 304, ma'am"

Rapidly, I ran to the elevators and pressed '3'. With a ding, it opened and, again, I ran to find your room.

_307..._

_306..._

_305..._

Aha! 304!

Dreadful. That was the right word to describe what I was feeling. Please, please, please let this be another guy. I slowly grabbed the knob and turned it counter-clockwise. Pushing the door open, I tightly shut my eyes close while I blindly entered. I could smell filtered air and I could also hear beeping sounds. I was scared. My heart had been pounding in my ears and my palms were already sweaty. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

My heart immediately fell. Tears were slowly falling down on my cheeks and I was shaking. I was shaking really bad. No, this couldn't be.

Lying on the hospital bed, I saw you. You'd become pale and thinner these past three months. An oxygen mask that was connected to a ventilator was helping you breathe. The beeping sound from earlier was from the heart monitor and I noticed that it was rather slower than normal. What happened? Why were you in that condition? Please, I'm desperate for an answer. Just a single answer. Please speak Len. I wanted to hear your voice again. I wanted to see you smile again. I wanted to see you laugh again. I wanted to see your beautiful blue eyes. I wanted to be in your arms again. Please Len...wake up.

I wobbly walked to your side and sat on a small chair. Seeing you up close made my heart ached more. The shield that was protecting it finally crumbled into dust exposing my fragile little heart. It was breaking again and this time, it hurts more. I gently held your hand into mine and caress it to my cheeks.

Len, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've not said no. I should've not acted so stubbornly towards you. I should've not neglected your feelings for me. I should've not hurt you. I was such a cruel woman, even crueler than those men who hurt me. I was a hypocrite. B-but Len, if you wake up, I promised I would change. So please wake up...at least for me.

I gripped your hand tighter like my life depended on it. I noticed the beeping sound gradually slowing down and I was sobbing now.

I couldn't take it anymore! Please Len, I'm begging you, wake up! Wake up, damn it!

"P-please don't go, Len. Please, I'm begging you."

More tears rolled down my cheeks.

"P-p-please. I-I'm sorry for everything, Len. B-but p-please, hear me out"

You were struggling to breathe, I could tell but I couldn't do anything. I was useless. I just kept on crying and crying. My eyes were already swollen red but I didn't care. I only cared about you so please don't go. Don't leave me.

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

"I-I love you, Len"

With your last breath, a single streak of tears escaped from your eyes.

Flat line.

The beeping stopped.

My heart stopped.

Everything stopped.

Without realizing it, I just met my long-awaited prince charming. I treated him badly, completely opposite from how princesses treated their princes in Mama's story. Despite that, he still saw me as his princess but in reality, I was an evil witch. And when I finally came to my senses, he was gone.

I just let my prince go.

Happy ever after didn't really exist.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I love Rin and Len so I shall keep writing stories about them! :DDD Anyway, this is my first Vocaloid oneshot and also my first time to write in second person. This is just something that kept bugging me for days so I decided to write it down and publish it here. On the other note, it's 3:55 am here so I gotta sleep now. Please leave a review. :D Bye bye~


End file.
